


[PODFIC] Sabotage

by sksNinja



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Comedy of Errors, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, if it can go wrong it will go wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17689328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: ClockworkCourier's Summary:"Proposing to Jack Morrison is literally the hardest thing in the world to do.Not like, emotionally. More like the entire world doesn't want it to happen and it's going to throw everything it has at Gabriel Reyes to keep it from happening."





	[PODFIC] Sabotage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sabotage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805521) by [ClockworkCourier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general. Permission to record this was granted, but if for any reason the author decides they would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

 

All story credit goes to [ClockworkCourier ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkCourier/pseuds/ClockworkCourier)<3

 

Total Length: 00:35:20

 

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bG6fPyPvuGXxIpzoRYqLeJKRUneNRNZx/view)

 

Listen on tumblr:

[Part 1](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/182620518361/part-1-of-sabotage-by-clockworkcourier-author)

[Part 2](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/182621156461/part-2-final-part-of-sabotage-by)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3
> 
> *I know tumblr is a hellsite, but I plan to continue using it for updates as long as I can. If the whole site goes down we'll figure out something else.*


End file.
